The Birth of Sith Lord Darth Vader
by Sith Lord Darth Omar
Summary: This shows some events which MAY or MAY NOT occur in Episode III.


The Birth of Sith Lord Darth Vader  
  
This scene is directly after the infamous lava pit scene that everyone has heard about. Obi-Wan and Padme think Anakin is dead. Anakin is severely injured. The Republic no longer exists. Emperor Palpatine is in power of the Galactic Empire now. Padme is pregnant with twins and she and Anakin had already thought of names for their children (if they had any) as Luke and Leia. That was before Anakin turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Before Darth Vader...  
  
-Camera shows Coruscant, night side  
-Close-up of planet, camera slowing moving in  
-Abandoned district of Coruscant, night  
-Zoom-in on one high tower (seen at end of Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones)  
-Zoom-in to one window of tower, shadow in it  
-Inside simple room, gray, chair, desk, Palpatine looking out window, passive expression  
-Doorbell chimes  
-Palpatine goes over to door, opens it  
"What is it?", he hisses.  
-Alien doctor standing in door, mask over face  
"He's ready for the final step, my Lord.", cowers the doctor.  
"Excellent.", Palpatine says.  
-Palpatine exits room, enters long hallway, doctor following  
"You will be well-rewarded for this."  
"Oh, thank you, my Lord!", he says.  
-Palpatine stops at door, opens it, walks in  
-Three doctors (of various species) are huddled over a bed, a black boot is visible over the edge  
-Palpatine walks over to them  
"You are no longer needed."  
-They back away to stand with the fourth doctor at the far wall, one of them giving Palpatine Vader's outermost helmet layer  
-Palpatine walks over to Anakin, whose eyes are not visible under the mask and puts the last helmet layer on (as seen in reverse in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi)  
"Now you are complete."  
-Anakin, slowly and without a cape, gets up and starts to walk, using the Dark Side to help him  
-Palpatine is in deep concentration, probing Anakin's mind and poisoning it with the Dark Side  
-Close-up of Anakin's face (mask); it can almost be seen that he has now turned  
-Palpatine turns back to the doctors, lightsaber in hand and has a look of pure hatred on his face  
"Now for your reward."  
-Outside of room, in hallway, doctor's muffled screams are heard  
-Back inside room, camera tilts up from the bodies of the doctors to Palpatine who walks over to Darth Vader  
"No one must know what has transpired here.", says Palpatine in a cold voice.  
"Yes, my Master.", Vader replies in his new voice, still a bit rough from his injuries.  
"You will kill all the Jedi."  
"Yes, my Master."  
"You are Lord Darth Vader. You are my instrument. Say it!"  
"I am Darth Vader. I am your instrument."  
"Good, now go, and destroy those who have betrayed you."  
-Palpatine hands him his new lightsaber  
-Darth Vader exits, Palpatine behind him  
-Hallway, Darth Vader is seen walking towards a dark figure at the end in front of two doors  
-Vader and Dooku ignite their lightsabers and duel it out for several minutes  
-Vader suffers no injuries but Dooku is lying on the floor, holding his leg, looking up at Vader  
-Vader slices off his head and walks over gingerly, taking Dooku's cape and putting it on himself before walking away  
-Palpatine has a huge, evil grin on his face  
-Vader gets into a ship (either the Geonosian Solar Sailer or his TIE Fighter) and takes off  
-Outside, day, we look past the Jedi Temple to a little, growing speck in the distance  
-Zoom-in on the speck to show it is Vader's ship (yet to be determined, see above)  
-Camera moves with ship to show it land in front of the entrance  
-Darth Vader steps out and ignites his lightsaber  
-Zoom-out from Jedi Temple showing Vader walking to entrance, Palpatine's evil laugh heard in background  
-Zoom-out more to show area Temple is in, laugh getting louder  
-Zoom-out to entire planet of Coruscant, laugh very loud  
-Zoom-out to show THE ENTIRE GALAXY (something like the end of Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back), Palpatine's laugh at a huge level now, very menacing but eventually dying down  
-Vader's loud breathing two times and a final time with a watermark of Vader's mask over the galaxy  
-WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY GEORGE LUCAS (in blue letters, plus end music)  
  
Note, this is not the actual script, this is just what I would like to see at the end of Star Wars: Episode III Rise of the Empire (not actual name). Thank you for reading my story and please review it. This was my first story on FanFiction. - SLDO. 


End file.
